fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 01 - Premonition - Sanctuary
Interval 01 - Premonition - Sanctuary is the first mission of F.E.A.R. 2. This Interval begins with Dark Signal being sent to Valkyrie Tower to take Genevieve Aristide into protective custody, but things take a different turn as the team encounters opposition from ATC Black Ops and encounter Alma in the Tower, before everything is destroyed by a massive explosion in the city. Walkthrough Note: This walkthrough will be based on Hard difficulty, will cover the Reflex Injector locations, give you a general idea about enemy types and numbers and warn you about quick time events. This walkthrough will also give you tips to survive the Hard difficulty. In the future, this walkthrough will also cover the Intel locations, to help you unlock the Paparazzi, Stalker, Historian, Oracle, also All Juiced Up and Veteran achievements. Furthermore, the mark (MxIx) is the number of the intel in what mission, I show the intel in order, for example, (M12I2) is the 2nd intel you will find in the 12th mission. There are total of 76 intels scattered in 14 missions. Intel: 8 Reflex Injectors: 0 New Weapon(s): Andra FD-99 Submachine Gun, Seegert ACM-46 pistol, N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade The Premonition Hello, and welcome to F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. After some opening cutscenes, you will be thrown into a devastated city, it looks nuked and everything is gone. Feeling familiar? Because its the same stuff you've seen in the demo. After you fall into the lava (or something like it), another cutscene will play. When you finally exit the APC, you will be put at the front of the Valkyrie Tower, here you can check your controls, make sure you are combat-effective before the real thing begins. You can get into the pool for some funny comments from Redd, vandalizing the cars also produces humorous dialog from him. The front door is blocked by furniture, so go to the Boomer's Coffee instead. If you listen carefully, the music played in the café is actually reused from the elevator music in SCU Building in Condemned 2. Use the maintenance door, as the door to the stairs to the upper floor is locked, so go through the maintenance room to your left. Here you can adjust the brightness, its suggested that not to set your gamma too high, or it will kill some fun to the game, or not set it too low either, or even flashlight cannot help you navigate in the darkness. A difference to the previous game is that your flashlight will not run out of battery, which makes more sense, unlike the first F.E.A.R. games, where you got some awesome equipment, you can have the energy-based weapons that turn people to skeletons but even the ATC cannot invent a flashlight battery that last more than 20 seconds. Although this sounds great, but the extra light from your flashlight is not good for tactical maneuvers, as it will alert the enemies to your presence or give away your position. The enemies in F.E.A.R. games are mostly intelligent and sometimes, cunning and tough-as-nails. So the element of surprise is a neat plus to the odds of your survival, only use flashlight if you have to and turn it off if you hear the radio conversation of the enemies. 1SG. Griffin will link up with you and Sgt. Jankowski later, crouch through the metal gate and join the rest of the Dark Signal team. In the security office, you can activate the terminal to see the footage of an ATC Black Ops soldier killing the security officers. Near the office and behind Lt. Stokes, you will find the first piece of intel in the game “Security Concern” under “Genevieve Aristide” (M1I1), you cannot miss it if you go to the terminal. After some conversations, your team decided to use the elevator to reach Aristide. Separated Looking for a fun ride? Of course not, an ATC Black Ops soldier just decided to get to the lobby for whatever reason. Don't stand in front of the elevator or you will get shot. No matter how fast you kill him, Sgt. Keegan will get hit and wounded, and there is nothing you can do about it (it's scripted), the team will split up, and you will ride the elevator with Lt. Stokes. During the ride, you can overhear the Colonel Vanek giving orders, and Sgt. Keegan will continue joking about the "Aorta" during the ride. Combat will begin right after the door opens, Lt. Stokes can handle herself, so just make sure you can do that too. If you wait long enough, Stokes can actually kill all the soldiers here herself, so you can keep full armor and health for the enemies in the next room. There are three soldiers in this room, outside there will be five more, use the environment against them, there are explosives you can use to kill them. Don't forget to take cover, although they are basic enemies, they are well trained and quick on the trigger. Lt. Stokes will break the door control and you have to go this way by yourself. Before you go, grab the 2nd piece of intel “I.M. transcript #1” under “Genevieve Aristide” (M1I2), enter the next area the 3rd piece of intel “Bad News” under “Project Origin” (M1I3) will be on the small table. There is nothing to fight here, except the game will unlock the sprinting ability for you, to run past the Armacham UH-60 Blackhawk Helicopter that is trying to gun you down. Even if you got hit, there are an Armor vest and supplies on the other side of the skybridge. However, if you wait for the helicopter to shoot at the glass bridge, running past the chopper isn't even needed, as it will fly away shortly. Museum fight Later Genevieve Aristide will contact your team, telling you get move faster, because the Black Ops are attacking the building. Keep your eye open for the 4th intel “Good Luck” under “Project Harbinger” while Aristide contacts your team. After that you will find your first Medkit, enter the next room, this is a small museum that will have seven soldiers breaching in or inserted by helicopter. Although the Slow-Mo ability is not available yet, the combat is not too hard as long as you are not too aggressive and make yourself an easy target. Let them come one-by-one, don't forget to use pistol if you don't have time to reload. Pick up two frag grenades, you can throw one if you are not sure if you clear the area or not, also the music will provide you with info if all the enemies are dead. Generally the music will keep playing when there are still enemies around. You can find supplies in the middle, including an armor vest. Keep moving into the bar area, here two soldiers will rappel down in front of you. Also there are two more coming, look for the counter as they will pass by that you will have a better idea where they are. There is another armor vest in the middle of the bar, some Medical Injectors too, if you are low on health. Genevieve Aristide Going deeper, head for the unlocked door to your right, which has ammo and two more grenades, you are now in the kitchen, four more soldiers will be here, low and slow, use grenades to weaken them, try to fight one-by-one then you should be fine. There is one more Medkit here. Now there is a platform that you need to jump on, but kill the patrolling guy before you jump so he doesn't get free potshots. The platform will go crazy after you get there but no big deal, carefully move to the air duct on the other side, and you will reach the pool. Another cutscene will play. After you snap back to the reality, search the area for supplies, if you need more armor, there is one more armor vest here. This place is safe except creepy visions of Alma. Anyways, keep going, you will reach the living room with five soldiers, you will hear their conversation first so you shouldn't be caught by surprise. There are enemies left and right, so pop out carefully, don't stay in one place for too long or the enemies may decide to frag you. The 5th piece of intel “Termination notice” under “Genevieve Aristide” (M1I5) is near the bar by the big TV. Head upstairs and a lone soldier will break down the door, the 6th piece of intel “To-Do list” under “Genevieve Aristide” (M1I6) is on the corridor behind him. Eventually you will find a master bedroom with a opened music box. Close it and a secret passage to the Panic room will be opened. In front of you is the 7th and 8th pieces of intel “Info: SFC Keegan” and “Info: SGT Becket” under “Project Harbinger” (M1I7, M1I8). Head to the next room and you will find the VIP Genevieve Aristide, she will show you what happened in the first game. However, things go bad to the worst real fast, little Alma will appear after you leave the Panic room, follow her back to the living room and brace yourself - the Origin Facility has been exploded, ending thousands of lives...and this mission. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. 2 walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Intervals